The present invention relates to a cap with valve for positive pressure, such as a fuel cap or a radiator cap for automobiles, which is installed to an aperture of a container such as a fuel tank or a radiator and adjusts pressure in the container by flowing fluid such as air out of the container when the pressure in the container is positive.
In the prior art, such a cap with valve for positive pressure, for example, a fuel cap of an automobile ( hereinafter referred to simply as "cap") is installed to upper side of a filler pipe being an aperture of a filler tank.
In order to prevent state that fluid rises along an inner circumferential surface of the filler pipe due to rocking of the liquid level within the fuel tank by rapid circling of a vehicle or that the fuel is filled in the filler pipe by reversing upper and lower positions at turning state of the vehicle, or in order to prevent flowing of the fuel from the valve for positive pressure to outside in such state, various mechanisms are arranged in the filler pipe or the cap in the prior art.
In the mechanisms of the prior art, however, corresponding to the case that the fuel rises along the inner circumferential surface of the filler pipe due to rapid circling of the vehicle and the case that the fuel is filled in the filler pipe by reversing upper and lower positions at turning state of the vehicle, prescribed mechanisms are individually installed in the fuel tank, the filler pipe or the cap. That is, one mechanism to treat both cases in the cap has not been provided in the prior art.